1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device that is intended to be installed in areas where there is limited space, such as for instance a casino, and the device serves several functions. It is a holder for holding a portable telephone while it is being charged, and the device is connected to electrical power via various types of charger cords so that the device can accommodate a variety of different types of phones for the purpose of recharging the batteries of the phones. It is a holder for a drinking cup so that the user will not spill their drink onto the electronic gaming machines and thereby cause damage to the machines and also a sticky mess for the casino to clean. It is a holder that has an elevated light which can be used as a task light without introducing excess light into the room and into the eyes of the user or into the eyes of users of gaming machines located nearby. The lighted area under the cup holder portion and on and in front of a base of the device provides room for a cigarette ash tray so the user can smoke at the gaming machine for those sections of the casino where smoking is allowed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gambling casino strives to utilize the space within its building to include as many gamine machines as possible so as to achieve maximum revenue and to accommodate large numbers of players. They do this by placing the gaming machines very close together, thereby limiting the space available at each gaming machine for the use by the players.
However, players must have sufficient space to accommodate their needs so that they remain at the gaming machines as long as possible. These needs include a place to charge their cellular phones and other electronic devices, a place to set their drinking cup since most casinos provide free coffee and soft drinks for their patrons, a light so that the player can look at their watch or have light to see into their wallet or purse, and for those areas of a casino where smoking is allowed, a place to set an ash tray and cigarettes.
Until now, due to the limited space available to accommodate these needs, players have been accidentally spilling their drinks onto the floor of the casino and onto the gaming machines. These spills can result in significant damage to electronic gaming machines.
Also, because the batteries on the players' phones or other electronic devices must be recharged, this causes the players to stop playing so they can recharge their devices.
Additionally, smokers will stop playing to go smoke where they can proper dispose of their cigarette ashes. For heavy smokers, this can be quite frequently which cuts down on the time they are playing and thereby cuts down on the profits of the casino.
Casinos are typically lighted with low intensity light so that the players can better view the lighted displays on the gaming machines. Occasionally a player will need more light. Examples of things that might require higher intensity task lighting by a player might include looking at the player's watch, hunting for something in the player's wallet or purse, reading, etc. If sufficiently intense task lighting is not available at the gaming machines, a player will be forced to leave the machine to seek more light.
Thus, the need for close spacing of gaming machines must be balanced with the physical needs of the player to achieve comfort for the player and optimum profit for the casino.
The present invention addresses this need by a device that is designed to be installed on a counter located beside the gaming machine. The device takes up very little space due to its vertical design. The top of the device is a multi-port charging station for electronic devices. The middle portion of the device is a cup holder. A downward facing task light is located on the bottom of the cup holder and provides light on the counter under the cup holder where the user can place an item such as a cigarette ash tray or other item to be lighted.